Bully me baby!
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Sasuke and two of his followers bully Naruto. But what's a guy to do if your victim falls for you? A little tribute to M.j. and Naruto M.j. Michael jackson :
1. Bully me!

**The studio is still being worked on and the others are out again, this time buying some candy for me ^^ This story, yes I know, haven't been very proper in updating my stories…but now since my word processor works again, I don't know how…I'm writing all my fics on it this time ^^ Anyways…this story is a little tribute to Michael Jackson and Naruto J The poor singer died just today, June 25th/09. God bless his amazing spirit to keep going! This song refers to one of Michael's songs: Beat it.**

**Ok, enough talk and more typing!**

**Warning: May contain violence and coarse language.**

**The pairings: SasuNaru, ItaNaru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never did and never will.**

* * *

Bully me, baby!

Bright and sunny summer days were meant to be enjoyed right? For Naruto Uzumaki it couldn't be really much enjoyable, getting chased around by the local bully and his gang of friends. The poor boy couldn't catch just one break. The group of three had been bullying him ever since they were little kids, when Sasuke Uchiha had first met the other boy, he rounded up two followers in kindergarten and made sure that both of them would tease and torment their fellow peer.

They did not go after other kids but only played along with the others, not allowing Naruto to join in on any fun games like, soccer, baseball or even let him join in on the water fights that they had started with a few neighbourhood kids. Naruto thought it wasn't fair as he grew older and tried asking Sasuke and his loonies why they were hurting him and not letting him play with them.

"Because we hate you, isn't it obvious?" Naruto was appalled by the hurtful words that the raven boy had said and ran home crying to his parents once again.

Becoming of age and learning more of the bullying tactics that Sasuke was using, he also became aware of how bad it could get after reading a few stories from other people on a bullying site for victims and once-bullies. His curiosity led him to become more distant from his parents and he allowed the three students to bully him more than they have ever done before.

He always felt it, yet couldn't feel it at the same time. Was it because he just didn't care to live anymore, was it because he had become so used to it that it just didn't bother him the way it did before? Thoughts like these would come to his mind and would never come out again, like it were to be made into a memory. The more they hit him or threw small rocks at him, the more Naruto wanted to get hit, like his skin would go to waste if no one did hit him. Twelve years had already gone by, his kindergarten bullying experience had passed him by.

"Hey, Naruto…if there's someone or something bothering you, you know you can talk to me about it right?" Naruto looked over at his school counsellor, Iruka Umino, and smiled his best smile that could only be seen from heaven.

"No, I'm fine right now. Thanks anyway though!" He got up as quick as he had sat down and left the office altogether.

'Like he could help me…'

Was the last thought as Naruto walked down the long and beige hallway that headed for his class as well as others. His eyes had dark bags underneath them as well as dark circles above his eyelids. His arms and legs were thin with scratches all over and made him seem a bit taller then his actual size.

No one questioned his clothes or what kind of style he was into and just let him be, people began noticing him as the 'rebellious, emotional type' and he often got girls asking for his number or guys asking him out after school. They were all rejected and would give him an evil eye for not accepting.

He never cared about that though, his mind could only go back to Sasuke and his group. Naruto longed to see them again for some reason, his chest would hurt if he didn't see his own bully.

Naruto read about gayness but never believed he was gay until now. As he thought on this matter, the person he was just thinking about, was about to pass him but stopped and watched him go by.

"So, how's the rebel doing?" The teen asked with a devilish smirk on his perfect lips.

"Huh? Oh…hey, Sasuke" Naruto stopped walking and faced the one-inch taller boy and kept his small frown on his face.

"You'll love what I'll do to you tomorrow, look forward to it" Sasuke replied and headed off out the side doors that led to the parking lot and the hills.

* * *

A/n: Hope it doesn't refer to anybody out in the real world but I was in Naruto's shoes too and have been bullied just not with rocks, so I sort of know what he feels like and yes I do know the site Naruto went to, it actually exists. Please review and tell me what you think!!!!


	2. Knife of desire

**Natsume: Ah, welcome back, readers. Hinata sempai has gone out for a bit and won't be back for the night, but if you'd like to read one of my-**

**Kanna: I don't think so short stuff, we were told to type this chapter up and we will, is that clear?**

**Natsume: Yes sensai…did you see that movie, it was terrible what that couple did to that poor guy!**

**Kanna: Yes, yes, it was a tragic story but he made it out didn't he? So stop yakking and get this story done would you? **

**Warning: Def. contains violence and shounen-ai, this story is rated M for safety.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Depressed and a little tired from only a day at school, Naruto went straight up to his bedroom, refusing to give his parents a hug or even a "hi". Minato, his father, sighed and sulked while he walked back down the stairs toward the living room where his wife sat and looked over at her gloomily.

"Have patience, he'll tell us what's wrong sooner or later"

"I just…don't know what to say anymore. It's like he's drifting away from us and it's like we can't stop him from hurting himself…like there's a wall that protects him. Think it has something to do with his last birthday party we threw?"

"Honey, you did your best at giving him that party. You just have to give him some time, maybe he has someone he likes" The mother smiled lightly at Minato and continued with her sewing project that she had started just a few days ago.

* * *

Naruto sat alone in his room, listening to some songs on his computer while reading a magazine on the latest card fashion. As weird as it sounded, Naruto Uzumaki, was a teen who collected cards of all sorts that caught his attention. He didn't know why, he just collected them with out a thinking what people would think of him.

His walls were covered with posters of animated people and dark angels that referred to some of the bands he listened to. There was only one poster that he liked out of all that were pinned up on the walls. A male angel with spiky hair and dark rings around his eyes, embracing himself while showing off his muscles. Naruto had no clue why he bought it, only that it seemed to fascinate him. The look in the man's eyes was of pain but held strength at the same time. For some reason, it reminded him a bit like Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and put the magazine away onto his desk and sat at the computer. He closed the windows that held his music and yawned. There was little to do when you're sent home without homework.

'I wonder what Sasuke has in store for me' Naruto thought to himself and blushed a little, realizing that he was thinking about Sasuke quite a lot.

He closed his curtains over to block out the sun's glare from striking him in the face and laid down on the soft bed. He closed his eyes not caring if his clothes were still on him or not and drifted into a sleep mode that could never be disturbed.

As slow as a crocodile, awaiting to snap it's prey, the door opened up just a bit. Minato and his wife looked at each other before closing the door. They both could understand what a long day it has been but had failed to understand what kind of torment Naruto was going through. If only their son had opened up a little more and told them what was really going on, that it all wasn't a fun place to go if three main characters were still around to torture him.

Living in America was definitely hard on Naruto. Once were a family of Japan was now apart of the American society. Both parents of the teen were young before Naruto was born and wanted to live adventurously like Indiana Jones. But when real life had kicked in and Naruto was born, they both settled down for a bit to raise him to be a proper and respecting young man but the goal was seen as a failure considering the way Naruto was behaving every day after coming home from school.

* * *

The day that Naruto had looked forward to had come and he was not physically prepared for it since he skipped out on eating dinner along with his parents. His growling stomach became a nuisance while he walked into the cafeteria to get something to eat. As he passed some of the tables, a few girls at most of them, batted their eyelashes at him or would give him a wink.

He rejected them by not saying anything to them and instead kept going until he got to the surprisingly short line up that stood inside of the patty shack.(1)

Naruto noticed Sasuke was there too but decided not to say anything to him since he was too hungry to speak. He had been as of late, neglecting his schedule of eating a meal or anything for that matter for a few days and he would only eat unless he was alone with his family at home or by himself at one of the tables. The reason for eating breakfast at school was obviously because he didn't feel like having anything at home. But another reason was because he felt like he would need the energy for what was to come during lunch time. He cursed god for making high school recess less. He wanted to spend more time with Sasuke and his small gang.

He bought a patty and heated it up in the microwave as the next person in line went up. Naruto took his patty when it was done and left the small shop that was also a classroom just a few steps away. His eyes locked onto Sasuke's but neither said anything while Naruto passed him by.

After a few more steps and a few more side steps, he made it out into the hallway, making his way to his class while eating his patty.

As quick as he had finished his patty, the bell had rang for lunch and Naruto got up quickly and rushed outside. It was like heaven when he was at school even though he was always getting beaten up constantly when Sasuke was given the chance.

"Eager to get your punishment huh?" Naruto turned around and found himself face-to-face with his tormentor.

"What punishment, I don't remember ever doing anything to you!" Naruto loved it when he was playing the victim and went along with it, acting as though he was never looking forward to the beating.

"Your awful attitude disgusts me, you even have the nerve to look me in the eyes while you walk away without a care in the world!"

"So…where's your little buddies, I don't see them around today" Naruto asked as he snapped his head around looking every which way he could.

"They had business to attend to and I'm left to do all the work by myself, which shouldn't be a problem since you seem to not be in pain at all"

Wrong answer. He was very much in pain but only because he thought of Sasuke too much. It was true he never felt much pain when Sasuke and the boys hit him. The said boy looked Naruto up and down, as if he were scanning him for any sign of illness. It was clearly visible that Naruto was not getting enough energy he needed for his body.

"So what was this…great thing you said to look forward to?" Naruto asked, hoping the teen would get on with it so he could return to the 'normal' life.

"Close your eyes and back up until your back hits the tree" Naruto did as he was told and backed away carefully, trying to avoid any unnecessary obstacles that lay dormant in his path.

Sasuke swooped in and kind of made himself tower over the other boy. He leaned closer for his lips, feeling the hot breath that escaped the other's mouth. Sasuke grinned to himself and plastered a kiss on the boy's lips, causing Naruto to snap his eyes open in shock. Neither expected this nor did they want it. It just…happened like an ice cream cone dropping onto the ground.

Sasuke saved the tongue thing for later and let himself go of the swollen lips that he had just kissed.

"Tell me…do you want me to hurt you?" Naruto dropped his head and looked away.

"So is that a yes?" Sasuke took out a small pocket knife.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gripped the back of Sasuke.

"I thought you wanted me to hurt you" Naruto shook his head furiously.

"I'll only let you hurt me but never kill me!" Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Why not, you wouldn't care if you died"

"That's not true…if I were to die, there'd be no one else here for Sasuke" Sasuke had no idea what to say to the remark.

Naruto leaned back again against the tree and pulled Sasuke's arm toward his chest. Sasuke watched as the boy before him, lifted up his shirt with one hand and pulled Sasuke's hand that held the small knife, and made a cut without wincing in pain.

"Naruto…we call your kind, masochists" Sasuke and Naruto's eyes never left each other for a second while Sasuke just carved little cuts into the boy's exposed flesh.

The atmosphere was strange. It was not love that attracted the two, nor was it hate or jealousy. It was just a small world for the both of them, like a maze had gone off into their minds and there was no way out. Sasuke withdrew the knife from Naruto's flesh and licked the blood stained knife carefully with his tongue.

"Sasuke…we call your kind, psycho killers" Naruto teased and smiled as Sasuke put his arm down as he kissed Naruto on the lips again.

Naruto seemed a little more energetic than usual but liked his current style of clothing and lifestyle, and the world opened up a little space for him as he found out that the only thing to make anymore happier then a deck of cards was his bully. But just because he opened up to Sasuke didn't mean he was going to open up for anyone else.

* * *

Later on at night, the parents were happy to have their son eating with them at the table again. Most of the time, he would take his dinner and go upstairs with it and would bring the plate down afterwards. Minato eyed his son warily while Kushina filled her plate with some of the food she had created.

"So…something good happen at school?" Naruto shrugged as he ate some of the rice he had piled onto his plate.

"Sort of" Minato smiled a little at the small progress that was being made and continued to press on the subject.

"Meet someone new or?"

"I don't feel like talking, you'll just abandon me like I've read on the internet on what so many do when they tell their parents"

"Oh….no, of course we wouldn't sweetie"

"Kushina, don't baby him. Surely Naruto will tell us, right?" Naruto sighed to himself and prepared for the worst.

"I am…attracted to someone and…it's a guy" Minato began to choke on his food.

"That's…that's good, you're interacting with someone your own age and I'm glad you came out to tell us that you're…a gay"

"Mom…"

"Not that there's a problem with that, I just don't want to see you get your hopes up is all"

"Honey, why'd we leave Tokyo for?" Kushina shot her husband a glare and ate the rest of her food.

Naruto knew there would be an unsettling presence in the air and continued to eat his food. As soon as he was done, he headed straight for the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the lights at the same time. He stripped himself bare until he was fully naked and prepared the tub, turning the hot water knob more than the cold knob and felt for the right amount of heat. He hated hot things but would eat hot foods. Although he loved the pain he was given, it had it's limits as well. Fire was one of his limits.

Before getting into the tub, he glanced at himself in the cabinet mirror and saw the small carvings that Sasuke succeeded on and felt some of them. Although they looked healed, they still felt fresh as if it were beginning all over again. He went back to the air-jet tub that made a person feel like they were in an actual Jacuzzi. He slipped himself in, one foot at a time and sat down slowly like his butt had just sat on something spiky and sharp.

The water was nice and had a bit more warmth to it, Naruto hissed at the oncoming pain that began with his feet. The cut that he had gotten when he was two years old had become a scar on his ankle and has never gone away since. His mother told him it was because of a glass cup that he had on the table and it somehow slipped off the table and broke into a bunch of pieces, cutting into his ankle. She explained how many stitches he had to get.(2)

Naruto closed his eyes and a picture of Sasuke popped up into his brain. He blushed a little but put his head under the water and held his breath for a few seconds before pulling his head back up. That torture was definitely a day to remember for as long as he would live. He couldn't describe his feelings and felt a little better that Sasuke had responded to his small confession. Naruto looked forward to the next day at school and scrubbed himself down gently. The water was enough to cause him pain, he didn't need the white foam stuff to cause more.

* * *

A/n: Natsume: Eh, Naruto's fallen for this creep already? Jeez….

Kanna: Natsume-kun, do tell them the two things.

Natsume: Yeah, yeah.

(1): At Hinata sempai's school, she told me there was a small shop that sells a variety of candy and liquids there as well as their main course…Patties!

(2): Hinata sempai told me she got a cut from broken glass at her grandmother's house one Christmas. Or birthday, I forget, but she told me she needed three stitches for it.

Natsume: We hope you enjoyed this rather strange chapter and hope you will stick around!

Kanna: As it's said here…life does not get better for Naruto. Poor kid. Do stay tuned.


	3. Bullies don't hold back

**Never updated this in a long time, I completely forgot about it until now! Lol.**

**WARNING: Contains violence!**

**Disclaimer: I def. do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Kicked out from class and wandering the silent halls of his school, Naruto took a deep breath for the second time. As simple as it sounded, he had a bit of a nightmare the other night and couldn't sleep after that, leading up to sleeping in class.

He yawned again and looked outside the school's medium sized windows, gazing at the very same tree that Sasuke had kissed him under. Was all that too just a dream or a figment of his imagination?

Naruto knew the answer after he was stopped abruptly in the hall by Sasuke and the two others he usually had along tagging behind him. Kankuro and Shino, a formidable duo when together but being under Sasuke's orders, they obviously had no sense of self obedience when it came for thinking for themselves.

The three boys sneered at the blonde and waited for the boy to say something. Anything that would get them riled up just so they could beat Naruto up as an excuse. But the other teen did not say anything and instead, rubbed a bit of sleep from his eyes and started walking past them like he had never even seen them!

Out of the three of them, Sasuke was the most hurt by this act and to show his anger and hatred, Sasuke chased after him, letting the other two ensue after him. But Naruto knew they wouldn't let him get away and as result of knowing this, the blonde stopped in his tracks and welcomed the beating. It wasn't as painful as he thought it'd be. Was it because Sasuke was holding back?

Rubbing his nose with his shirt sleeve, Naruto looked at the damage that was done. They had only left him with a bloody nose and a few bruises to his sides. They all sneered again and left the scene, walking as though none of it ever happened. He coughed into his hand and was surprised to see blood come up. Were the bruises really actually serious? Naruto didn't know and so in case of his injuries getting worse, he pulled himself together to walk himself to the school nurse. Although he liked the pain, it was one thing he could not accept. He wanted to know exactly _why _Sasuke had kissed him the other day and he was not about to die before knowing the answer.

'Just better not be that Jiraiya guy in there…' He thought to himself as he limped into the quiet and still room.

Looking around for anyone in sight, Naruto realized that there wasn't anyone here. Or so he thought. Giggling sounds had come from one of the small rooms where the students could lay down if they weren't feeling well. Apparently someone in the next room was feeling mighty chipper. Feeling the sense that he was walking in on a couple, Naruto took a seat on a bench just outside the rooms.

He looked around at the small office and began fantasizing about many different things. Much to his surprise, his fantasies took him to how Sasuke would look in a nurse's outfit or a doctor's lab coat.

* * *

**A/n: Stopping it there for some more chapters to come!**


End file.
